Muse File Cabinet
by 9foxgrl
Summary: Multiple one shot ideas I've had that I either want to do or just haven't gotten a way to write them or no time. Multiple categories: Hetalia, Harry Potter, etc... Finally clearing out some of this files. Pls review or let me know if you want to adopt one. Take a look around and get a laugh.
1. Death Nation

Death Nations

9foxgrl

**Category: Anime: Hetalia & Soul Eater crossover **

**Back story: As a small child America was found by Death after he activated his weapon blood when he was attacked by a Salem Witch. He was trained by Romano (One of Death's Original guards) in secret to become a Death Scythe whose special ability is to purify madness within one's soul.**

**In this world the Nations don't know about Death or the DWMA. Only if they are allowed in on the secret.**

**DEATH WEAPON MEISTER ACADEMY FILES  
**

**Name: Lovino Vargas aka Romano **

**Classification: Weapon**

**Level- Death Scythe**

**Position: Death Scythe in Charge of Europe **

**Name: Alfred F. Jones aka United States of America **

**Classification: Weapon **

**Level- Death Scythe **

**Position: N/A**

_**Death talking**_

It had started out as a normal World Meeting…at least until America got called out by a phone call whom they at first assumed was his boss. At least until he came back into then dragged Romano out. They were curious as to why those two would be on the phone together when they got their answer in the form of Romano's screaming.

"WHAT THE CRAPOLA? YOU WANT ME TO GO AND TEACH THOSE BASTARDOS?"

The Nations all inched to door and saw Romano wrench America's phone out of his hands and yell at the screen.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? THOSE BRATS CAUSE MORE PROPERTY DAMAGE COMBINED THEN AMERICA WHEN HE WAS MY APPRENTICE! AND THAT LASTED ONLY TWO YEARS!"

"Oy!"

The Nations gawked. America had been Romano's apprentice?

"_**I know this is inconvenient, but let's not forget you sent America to the Death Scythe meeting in your place last month so you could go to that tomato festival in Spain!"**_

Romano blushed. "The Burger bastard was going to the DWMA anyway!"

"_**REAPER CHOP!"**_

The Nations gawked as a large white came out of the phone and slammed Romano in the head. America snatched his phone with one hand and stopped Romano's face plant with the other.

"Uh…sir…was that really necessary?" America asked his phone.

"_**Yes it was. He is the Death Scythe in charge of Europe and needs to act like it! Not force all his work on you."**_

America laughed sheepishly. "…I don't know what to say sir."

"_**Anyway, I have a special assignment for you."**_

"Would it have anything to do with the recent appearance of the Demon Sword?"

**_"I'm afraid so. We'll need you here on standby just in case it show up soon."_**

"I understand."

"_**Oh and please keep Romano sedated until you arrive. I don't need him trying to parachute out over Mexico again." **_


	2. America the Beautiful

America the Beautiful

9foxgrl

_Category: Anime- Hetalia_

_Back Story: England didn't raise America in this story; he only met her in the Revolution battle where she was dress like her soldiers and had short hair (and still does) so he and France left they believed that America was a boy. The World continued to believe America was a boy until the near end of WWII when they were proven otherwise. _

_In this world America is quiet due to her isolation years, and loves cooking, and reading. _

The Allies and Axis were fighting on the beach; well Germany and Japan were fighting, while Italy was frantically waving his white flag around. England charged to attack Germany but was struck by Japan's katana in the stomach.

"Argh!" England yelled as he fell back from the pain.

"ENGLAND!" America yelled as China hit Japan in the stomach. America grabbed England and dragged him away to the side of the beach where the cliffs were.

"TIME OUT!" France yelled as he helped America take off England's shirt to look at the wound. "It's shallow."

"Here we can use my shirt as the bandage until we get back to camp." America replied, throwing off the cumbersome bomber jacket.

England opened his eyes in time to see America take off the khaki over shirt revealing a simple white t-shirt underneath…and an unmistakable modest female figure.

England and France stared in shock before England spoke. "America…you're a girl?"

Russia and China, as well as the Axis who were still there froze.

"WHAT? AMERICA IS A GIRL?"

"Biologically speaking, yes." America replied as she carefully ripped her khaki shirt and wrapped it over the cut in England's side.

"…B-but we thought you were a boy!"

"So?"

"And you never corrected us?"

"I don't see how it really matters. I don't really care if you guys recognize me as a boy or girl. Personally I think its more important to recognize a person for who they rather than for their gender." America replied as she put her jacket back on. "It's no big deal."

"IT IS A BIG DEAL!" the male Nations screamed.

America raised a brow. "You foreigners are really strung up over this."

Idea: I was watching some clips from Ouran Host Club…and this idea just popped up.


	3. Emerald Straw

Emerald Straw

**_Category: Harry Potter and Jigoku Shojo crossover_**

**_Back story: Harry dies on his thirteenth birthday by his Uncle's hand after his letters for help go unanswered. On the river between life and death he is found by Hell Girl and offered to join her team._**

Ai Enma was walking along the river that separated life and death when she came across the soul of a boy with bright green eyes, his cries seemed to echo in the wind.

"Young spirit, why do you dwell here?"

The boy looked up at her. He tried to speak but it appeared he had died when his throat had been crushed. His only way of communicating seemed to be his cries in the wind.

"I see, you are a lost spirit who died before his time."

The boy nodded.

"Would you like to come with me? I can offer you a place in this world and escort the wicked to their fates."

The boy seemed to ponder this for a moment then nodded, and accepted her hand.

"Do you have a name?"

The boy shrugged.

Ai pondered. "From now on you are Yasushi (calm & quiet). The voice of the lost."

Yasushi nodded enthusiastically and followed Ai to his new destiny.


	4. Dragonfly Witch

Dragonfly Witch

_Back story: On one of her multi-dimensional trips Yukko Ichihara finds Crona before Medusa can inject her with black blood. In order to try and preserve the balance she takes her to raise as her own and apprentice as a witch. But now that the kisshin has been revived its time for her to go home and help out. _

Yuuko was looking at the stars and drinking sake. She sighed as she saw a group of eight stars forming a straight line. "The stars are aligning tonight."

She turned to the somber blue eyed girl standing behind her in a light purple kimono with black and white dragonfly patterns on the white obi. Her lavender hair was floor length and was currently tied back into a ponytail by a dragonfly shaped pin. Watanuki was behind her holding a suitcase.

"It's time for you to go home Crona. They will need help to fight the Kishin."

"Yes mother, I understand." The girl replied. She looked up at the stars and confidently said. "I will do my best."


	5. Enigma

Enigma

9foxgrl

_Category: Anime- Hetalia _

_Back story: The personification of the United States has not been seen by any other Nation. Now in WWII after Pearl Harbor that world will finally meet the elusive Nation. But wait…England already met him without knowing it?_

_Warnings: Considered pairing is UKUSUK. Featuring Smart! Sharp shooter America. Both human and Nation names will be used. _

Ch. 1

"The United States was attacked by Japan a few days ago. They have decided to join the Allies."

England sighed. "Then we shouldn't get our hopes up to meet the personification of the United States this time around either."

"Maybe we will get lucky this time, da?"

"I highly doubt that Russia. If he didn't show up in the last war, then what are the chances he will this time around?" France replied.

No one, not a single Nation had ever met the personification of the United States. Not even Mexico, Canada, France, Prussia…etc. None of them had seen him, but the President would always say that the personification was alive and well. They only knew it was a 'him' because he actually threatened France after the XYZ affair. He had snuck into his French chateau under the black of night wearing a cloak and mask. He then threatened the Nation at knife point never to pull a stunt like that again or he would return to slit his throat while the Nation slept. France had originally passed it off as a bad dream, until he saw the dagger with a star on the hilt was found imbedded in the pillow beside him. But needless to say the message was clear.

The subject about the United States was hard enough on England, and it wasn't just because of the Revolutionary War. When his people first began to colonize Jamestown he met a teen boy named Alfred who often was at the piers to watch the ships coming and leaving across the Atlantic. He longed to be free like the sailors but was trapped by his obligations to his home. England didn't question it further (he assumed the boy was from a struggling farming family of sorts), so he would sometimes indulge him by inviting him aboard his ship to view some of his books and maps from Europe.

The two later on become lovers until England had to return to Europe. When he returned he could not find a trace of him. After realizing how many years had passed he realized that teen couldn't possibly be part of the world of the living anymore and if he was, he had probably aged a great deal and moved on.

Such was the price of loving a mortal.

"Well this time I have decided to meet with you France. Because this fucking time I'm pissed off enough to meet with you idiots so I can go kill that backstabbing bastard as soon as fucking possible!" a familiar voice hissed from behind England.

They all turned as a teenage boy came out from the shadows. He was about England's height with maybe an inch or two in difference, with a lean, but muscular build, wheat blonde hair and blue eyes that were current burning with anger. He wore an American Air Force uniform under a black trench coat with a white star on both sleeves with the number 50 stamped in the center. A pair of holstered twin pistols was visible at his belt.

England's eyes widen in shock.

'_No…it can't be…'_

"I'm Alfred F. Jones; personification of the United States of America. So what's the plan to kick those bastards into submission?"


	6. Blood Lust

Blood Lust

_Category: Anime- Hetalia _

_Back story: England finds several gaps in his memory and uses his magic to try to enter his mind and figure out why. G8 minus America go along for the ride. In the process they discover a horrific secret about the young Nation. _

"Looks like I win again this year America!" England laughed as America shakily stood up from under the sabotaged buttresses that nearly crushed him. He turned around to leave, failing to see that America's eyes had turned blood red, and a pair of very sharp fangs poked out from his upper jaw.

"_In that case, I believe I will have my consolation prize now."_

"_Wha-?"_

Before England could react America tackled him into the wall and plunged his fangs into his neck. England screamed and tried to pull him off only to have America grip his wrists even tighter.

The Nations watched the memory in horror as England's stopped screaming and then went limp in America's arms as he fainted from blood loss. It wasn't until then America stopped and let him fall to the floor. England's blood stained his mouth and lips a bright shade of red. Some it trickled down his chin.

"_Thank you for the meal."_ America said as he licked his lips as he approached England's fallen form.

He flicked his hands summoning hundreds of bats from the rafters; they flew to him and formed a pair of black wings on his back while a few stray ones fluttered to England.

"_Take him home and erase his memories."_ America ordered as he started to fly away. He then grinned. _"Can't wait for next year England; I'll be savoring the taste of your blood until then…"_


	7. Papa England?

Papa England?

**Back story: During Hetalia: Paint it White the Nations get to meet Aden K. Jones; the personification of Washington D.C. He's a cute, energetic little kid who can beat you up with his toy bunny. Oh, and did I mention Aden is America and England's love child?**

**Full Name: Aden K(Kirkland) Jones**

**B-date: July 16th **

**Mother: America**

**Father: England **

America was pacing as the feed from Tony was cut off. He was very worried.

"Calm down America; I'm sure that alien friend of yours will be fine." France commented as America passed him for the twentieth time.

"It's not Tony I'm worried for."

"Then who-"

"DADDY!"

"ADEN!" America yelled as he ran out of their temporary HQ as a little boy appeared from a beam of light on the balcony. The child jumped into his arms for a hug.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh huh Daddy! Uncle Tony beamed me out before they hit the house!"

The boy had to been around three or four with bright blonde with cowlick like Nantucket and dark blue eyes and unmistakable British like brow. He was wearing khaki shorts, sneakers and a red hoodie with a white star featuring the letter A on the front. On his back was a white bunny shaped backpack.

The Nations were momentarily stunned at the boy who looked like he was a mix of both America and England. Well, more shocked at the fact he was calling America 'Daddy'. England was more along the lines of slightly comatose at the sight of his mini me.

The boy then saw the Nations and squeaked as he hid his face into America's chest.

"It's okay sweetie, introduce yourself." America said gently as the boy looked back up.

"Umm… Hello. I'm Aden K. Jones; personification of Washington D.C. it's nice to meet you." Aden said shyly. He looked around until he spotted England.

"Daddy is that Papa England?" Aden whispered. America nodded.

England choked on his breath as he asked. "Who is his mother?"

America coughed sheepishly. "If you want to be technical…I am."

England fainted.


	8. McGee the Wizard?

McGee the Wizard?

Category: NCIS & Harry Potter

**Back story: Tim is an American Auror who was stationed in London before being transferred back to the US. While in the UK he helped 15 year old Harry escape to the US after being expelled under a plea of political asylum. Harry was then given a new name (Nate Evans)**

It had been another grueling day of work for NCIS MCRT. Tim was walking behind Tony and Gibbs to his car when his phone rang.

"McGee."

"_Tim! Where the bloody Hell are you?"_

"Nate what's wrong?" Tim asked. He must have sounded scared because his team stopped to listen in.

"_Death Eaters, three of them. They're in the complex!" _

Tim wince at the sound of an explosion the background.

"_Protengo! Bloody Hell!"_

"Can you apparate out?"

"_I can try! Where are you?"_

"Washington Navy Yard." Tim hastily replied before the line went dead.

"Tim, what's going on?" Tony asked.

Tim held up a finger for him to be quiet. There was a loud crack then a scream as a teenage boy literally appeared out of midair and crash landed onto the lid of the dumpster four feet behind them and fell off. Tim ran over and lifted him to his feet.

"Not one of your best landing there Nate."

"Such up git! I'd like to see you try and Apparate in midair after jumping out a six story window!" Nate yelled as he leaned against the dumpster.

"I did remember? Except I had to do it jumping off Big Ben."


	9. Idea 4 States

The Magic States Have the UK Brothers met their match?

Original Idea for State fic

_Massachusetts- William_

_Average height, sandy blonde hair, green eyes. _

_Often dresses in a dark blue suit with long tailed jacket. _

_Specializes in Curses_

The Nations stared as the teen floated down on a pumpkin twice his size. In his arms was a Victorian style china doll wearing a white dress.

"I don't understand why you are making such a terrible racket." The teen huffed as he shifted the doll and adjusted. "It's upsetting Salem."

"No cursing William." America commented.

"But Father!"

"No cursing!"

"**Awe, that's no fun."** The doll complained in a very girly voice making the Nations jump.

North Carolina- Victoria

_4"8, short auburn hair with a cowlick (Roanoke), hazel eyes._

_Outfit of preference; red sun dress with a white sweater_

_Specializes in Healing_

"Daddy, hold still!"

"I am holding still! Ow!"

"Do I need to hex you?"

"Bloody Hell, she's just like Ireland."

_South Carolina- Robert _

_Six feet tall, long red hair tied back, blue eyes_

_Wears a blue jacket over a white shirt and denim jeans_

_Specializes in Illusions_

"ROBERT!"

"Yes?" replied a tall red head as he came in and blanched at the sight of one of his creations pinning the Italies to the sofa and an ocean in the sky.

"Why is there a griffin in the living room and an ocean on the ceiling?"

"Oops, I was aiming for West."

_West Virginia- Arthur II _

_5"1, messy blonde hair, green eyes (basically a mini England)_

_Wears a deep green jacket over long sleeve black shirt, and green jeans_

_Specializes in Black Magic_

"HE WAS AIMING FOR ME? THAT bastard! I'm going to send him to Hell!"

"ARTHUR!"

"What?" England and West replied.

America face palmed as the two blondes glanced at each other. "Arthur Jr."

"Yes Dad?"

"No using magic on your siblings."

"But Mass summoned Mothman again!"

"…fine but nothing that will cause physical damage!"

"Damn.. so much for my first plan!"

_Virginia- Elizabeth _

_5"5, long blonde hair, green eyes_

_Often wears her Navy dress blues_

_Specializes in Water Magic_

The Nations gawked when saw a teen girl dressed like a Navy officer holding a sword and looking annoyed standing on a tower of water.

"Bloody Hell, I leave you alone for a day and everything goes to the dogs."

"Oh; hey Virginia."

"Don't you 'hey' me; Robert Charleston Jones!"

"Ouch full name."

"Calm down Elizabeth."

"But Daddy-!"

"There's a new box of tea in the kitchen!"

Virginia pondered this. "Fine! But I get to cook dinner tonight."

"OH NO! PLEASE NOT HER COOKING!"

**OMAKE!**

**"IT'S HORRIBLE LOUISIANA! THEY ARE ONLY SPAWN OF THE TRUE DEVILS!"**

**"ARKANSAS WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME? I WAS DREAMING OF CHOCOLATE AND SHIA La'BEOUF!"**


	10. LEBMS

LEBMS

Summary; McGee created a top secret weapon for the military. Now because of a security threat he has to go into protective custody in order to prevent the technology from being captured by terrorist cell.

Category: NCIS- SciFi

**LEBMS **(**L**ASER **E**NHANCE **B**ALLISTIC **M**ISSILE **S**YSTEM)

It looked like it was going to be a normal day for team Gibbs, at least until the Director arrived being escorted by two Navy Seals and the Secretary of the Navy and Secretary of Defense themselves. None of them seemed to notice McGee suddenly pale.

"Agent Gibbs, if you and your team could follow us to my office."

The team exchanged a curious look but followed.

The Seals stationed themselves outside the door as the last member of the team entered the office. McGee fidgeted as he took a position in the corner while Vance closed the curtains.

"What do you know about LEBMS?" the SecNav asked.

Seeing the teams' confused look the SecDef looked at McGee.

"It's the new weapons program being worked on by the Navy in conjunction with the Air Force. It's a special gun that can be fired by a drone to destroy a target without entering enemy air space as long as the coordinates are know. Above Top Secret." McGee commented.

"Anyone would love to get their hands on just the blueprints."

"A number of spies already have tried after a leak came from the development team. Thankfully however only the creator has them, and the only firing code for the one gun in existence."

"Then how do you know about it?" Tony asked in confusion.

McGee swallowed hard and looked at the ceiling.

"Because _I am_ the creator."


	11. Big Brother

Big Brother

_Backstory: While on liberty in London, Admiral McGee comes across two year old Harry who was just abandoned by the Dursleys at a pub near the port. Intrigued by this smart child he adopts him via the British & American governments renamed Brian. _

_McGees are a Half-blood magic family_

_Penny is a Seer, Mrs. McGee is a potion maker _

_Episode Tag: Dog Tags_

"That is not funny Tony." Tim snapped as he turned off the feed of the barking dogs, he could still feel the phantom teeth biting in his arm.

"I'll say, that was terrible! I thought you worked in an agency, not a kindergarten Tim."

Tim looked up in relief as he saw a lanky preteen head towards his desk, pausing only to glare at Tony.

"Harry what are you doing here?"

"Grandma had a _vision_ that you were in mortal peril so she made me come check on you." Harry said with a shrug. Before digging into his messenger satchel for a brown bag that was uncrushed and a thermos "Oh, and to bring you lunch. Chicken salad and mom's _special_ herbal tea."

Tim winced. There was a good chance that 'herbal tea' was one of his mom's potion supplements. For once he was happy to see it. Especially if was a pain reliever.

"McGee!"

"Yeah?" the two brothers replied as Gibbs walked in.

Seeing his confusion Tim gestured to Harry. "Boss this is my little brother."

Harry waved nonchalantly. "Brian McGee, but you can call me Harry. Well I better get back before sis tries to find me."

"Or get in trouble for truancy again."

"Please, I could skip for a week and still not put a dent in YOUR record. Especially after _you_ blew up the since lab."

"Hey! Prentiss and Breannan were there too! And that experiment was their idea!"

"If you say so." Harry said with a casual role of his eyes.

"Cheeky brat."

"Science geek."

"Snake speaking flinch."

"...Does anyone else feel like we just walked into the Twilight Zone?" Tony asked aloud.


	12. MCRT OSP

MCRT+OSP

NCIS: LA & NCIS crossover

Summary: _While Hetty is out of the game recovering the OSP team gets help clearing the red tape and getting through to her Cold War contacts. Upon her suggestion they get help from her grandnephew who is an NCIS MCRT Agent in Washington._

* * *

Callen and Hanna stood beside Agent Gibbs and his team in silent shock in Director Vance's office as Hetty's grandnephew was arguing…well, more like yelling, at the recipients on the two phone lines in front of him. He was switching from German to Hungarian without pausing to breath until finally the agent seemed to reach his limit, and put both phones on speaker.

"Listen very carefully ...you flaccid, bureaucratic eunuchs! I need your agency's full cooperation or I will contact Neacsu and outsource this entire operation!" the agent snapped before simultaneously hanging up on them.

"…Did you know that he and Hetty were related?" Sam asked Gibbs.

"I wouldn't have believed it before…but I do now." Gibbs said as he watched his agent cursing in Polish.

"Boss…I think next time we have an undercover mission…we should send him in." Tony said in near whisper.

Callen and Sam just nodded. Hetty did say she taught him the basics for being an OSP agent.

"I agree." Ziva added as she looked at her colleague with a predatory stare that would make a normal man quiver in fear. He did say he wasn't allowed to use his skills, less one of his Grand Aunt's enemy's found out.

'_Oh…this makes things far more interesting.'_ She thought.

"It explains why the CIA, DIA, _and_ FBI tried to recruit him when he graduated from Johns Hopkins." Vance said calmly from his seat in the room.

The group stared at him, and then with muted shocked eyes…followed Tim as he left the room, now muttering in Japanese.

"He's like the second coming of Hetty…"

"Only with wicked hacker skills…"

"…We're doomed aren't we?"

"The world is."


	13. Alpha Centauri Games

Alpha Centauri Games

Summary: America is running around trying to get everything ready to host the 500th Alpha Centauri Games, for the first time on Earth…now if only he could the other Nations to cooperate.

"The Pod Race can be in the Grand Canyon." America said as he looked at the list of events. "And…we can do the Oban race in the Hawaii Islands."

"Roger." Tony said as he typed in the locations into his computer.

"Have the others replied to my message yet?"

"Only Lithuania has agreed to send some of his athletes to compete, but everyone thinks you're crazy for thinking aliens are coming to Earth for a sporting event."

America slammed his head onto his desk.

In 1948 after America found out the truth about the existence of aliens in the universe he was named Vox Terrae (Voice of Earth) otherwise known to the Galaxy Alliance as the representative of Earth. Since there was no actually sovereign power over all of Earth, he was not able to call himself Legatus (representative) like the others.

He spent a fraction of his time with Tony visiting other planets and galaxies as an intergalactic diplomat, occasionally bringing Lithuania with him so he could understand the importance of it all.

The last Alpha Centauri games were held in 1945, so not only was the first time that Earth would participate, but as an honor to America acting as the neutral sovereignty for the Namek Treaty, would be hosting it for the first time.

Locations for the events were simple enough, housing, and restaurants, no problems. MiB was covering that issue.

The only rule that they were having a hard time fulfilling up was the participation of at least one person from every faction aka country. He had plenty of his own athletes wanting to represent Earth, but he needed others!

"This is bad Tony, if we can't get them to at least help the Terrae team can't compete, and it will look bad on us!" America groaned.

"Fucking bastards." Tony hissed.

"America what are you wearing?"

America looked up to see the G8 _finally_ arrived.

"What about it?" America asked seeing nothing unusual about his attire.

He was wearing his Navy dress whites under a blue overcoat made of a Alien material with the image symbol for the UN on the back, and a medallion of the same design hung around his neck.

"Still wearing Vox outfit." Tony explained.

America just shrugged. "Considering I just came back from Naboo, and barely slept on that 72 hour shuttle ride, I think that you can cut me some slack for now."


	14. Hope Weaver

Hope Weaver

_Category_: Hetalia & Dragonfable crossover

_Summary_: One night America falls asleep and find himself pulled into the Plane of Elemental Spirits by Aegis, an elemental spirt ally. Earlier that same night Pandora, a Soul Weaver, accidentally released the 7 Deadly Sins into the World of the Living, their presence alone can pull the world into turmoil. That's if they don't affect a Nation personification first.

With the help of his own Spirit Ally Serene, and a fellow Spirit Weaver Tomix, Aegis managed to call out for someone to help them.

In order to stop them they need a Soul Weaver in his plane, America was the only one spiritually aware enough to reach in time. America teams up with the spirit Spera and must hunt down the 7 before they destroy the world.

_Soul Ally_- Spera (Hope) elemental of light

**Note: Other Nations can team up with a Spirit too or use their special skills ex. magic**

"Spera, is that one of the Sins?" America asked seeing the red spirit from his perch in the bell tower.

"Yes. That is Avarice. He influences anger and hatred." Spera replied. "He will not go down as easily as Gluttony. We must be careful."

America nodded. He took a breath then jumped off the tower, midway down he push his will into his Spirit looms to activate the blades. The light gold star shaped blades hummed to life as the link between America and Spera connected.

It was time to be a Hero.


	15. Deadly Spider

Deadly Spider

Harry Potter & Naruto crossover

**Summary**: Harry was raised in the Forest of Death by the Spider summons that took him on Halloween night. At the age of 4 he befriends Naruto then later helps him rescue Hinata from being kidnapped by Kumo.

**New Name**: Hari Spider

**Team** (?) Naruto, Hinata, Hari

_Features live Potters, & little sister Rose. Bashing(?)_

"Who are you?" Rose gasped. The teen boy who had appeared from within the Goblet looked exactly like her deceased elder brother Harry.

The boy just glared as he looked around and took out a knife as her parents and the Headmaster approached.

"Where the Hell am I?" he demanded.

"Harry?" Lily asked hopefully.

The boy frowned. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"CUB!" Sirius yelled as he made to hug him, only to be thrown by Harry over his shoulder and into the Great Hall table before he could get up the knife Harry was holding embedded itself near his pelvic area.

"Do that again, and I will aim higher!" he growled as he flicked his hands close, somehow drawing several more knives, these shaped like stars, into the spaces between his fingers. "I will ask you one more time, where the Hell am I? Answer truthfully or I will embed these into the girl."

Rose paled. Surely her own brother wouldn't kill her?

"Surely you don't mean that my boy?" the Headmaster said in his grandfatherly tone, but he and the other professors raised their wands at him.

Harry suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Rose with his arm wrapped tightly around her throat, but not to the point of suffocation. "I happen to be a trained assassin old man. Do you really think that I would be afraid of you? I can pick a target from anyone of these students. I doubt you can shield all of them before I kill even one."

James panicked and blasted a disarming charm at him causing both of them to be blasted backwards into a window, causing the glass to shatter. Rose screamed, but to her shock Harry used himself as a shield to prevent any glass from hitting her.

Harry hissed and smashed his bleeding hand on the floor, there was a pop of smoke and they were soon on top of a spider the size of a small car.

"Just for that, I think I'll keep this girl hostage for a while. I'm sure she can show me the way out." Harry laughed. "Bye, bye!"

Lily screamed for him to stay, but the spider jumped out of the window, and over the Forbidden Forest. Soon they were gone.

**This one is really one of my more favorite ideas. I might start working on this over my Spring Break. **


	16. Not Just A Shadow

Not Just A Shadow

**Category**: Yu-Gi-Oh! Small crossover with Sailor Moon, mostly just character names.

**Summary**: In the midst of the Orichalcos Saga; Hikari-Yugi's identical twin brother Yami arrives with his friend Hotaru, trying to find out why the Hell his soul was nearly ripped out of his body when Hikari lost the duel to Raphael. This leads to the gang's discovery of their friend's painful childhood and broken family.

Note: No Pharaoh

**Twins Full names**: Hikari- Yugi Moutou (elder) & Yami-Yugi Moutou

"I haven't heard from Dad in a while." Hikai admitted as he glanced slightly at his twin who was brooding at the other side of the helicopter. "Have you Yami?"

Yami rolled his eyes in dismay. "Last I heard from him he was calling me at one in the morning from a bar in Singapore, proclaiming he found wife number three. But that was two weeks ago"

"…I just hope she's not like the last one."

"You mean not another bar hostess? Well, in his drunken ranting he said that she worked in…a certain _district_…so don't keep your hopes up."

The group looked at the two brothers in shock. Hikari and Grandpa Motou never talked about his parents, now they could see why.

"Oh…what about Mom?"

"…It doesn't count, but she accidentally sent me a postcard meant for you. She's in New York by the way."

Yugi's smile became strained. "Oh…did she send you anything else?"

"Well there were some letters actually addressed to me a few months ago but after seeing they all started with 'brat' and ended with 'if I you dare ruin your brother's fame' I tossed them into the dumpster outside my dorm."

"What kind of mother is she?" Mokuba finally snapped. True he had no memories of his own mother, but Seto always described her as kind and loving.

Hikari's smile finally disappeared. Yami resumed his brooding and stared out the window.

"Mokuba…" Hotaru said softly. "Not all mothers and fathers devote their lives to their children. Some are more focused on their careers and themselves. "

"That's horrible." Mokuba muttered.

Hotaru's smile was slightly strained. "Yes, I know it is."

*_(**)_*

"Yami, we need to go now!" Hotaru said suddenly as she hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"That was Ami, your mother is on a flight heading back to Japan…she's knows we came to Domino."

Yami's swore under his breath. "We need to get to the train station!"

"What's so wrong about you visiting your brother?"

Yami and Hikari paled then in unison said. "We're not supposed to; it was a condition of our parent's divorce."


	17. Hero

Hero

Hetalia & Harry Potter crossover

**Summary**: America find Harry abandoned in the woods of Vermont, and after some debating with England is allowed to adopt and raise him, but with England sharing joint custody. Filled with Native American spirit magic, voodoo & guest appearances by Flying Mint Bunny & Mochi-America.

Nickname: Awi Usdi – Little Deer

* * *

"Dad, do I really have to go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he pushed his trolley towards the barrier between platforms 9 & 10. America and England were walking behind him.

"Harry you know if it were up to me you would go to the magic school in D.C. or Salem, just think of this as a way to pay homage to your birth parents and more time to learn about Iggy." The Nation commented.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that." England commented dryly. "But at least he's not going to the Frog's school."

Harry pouted slightly but nodded. "It's just-"

"You're afraid to be far away from home right?"

"Y-yeah."

America smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "Don't worry Awi Usdi, everything will work out okay. Just remember that I'm always a phone call or a video chat away."

England blinked. "You do realize technology doesn't work around Hogwarts?"

"Tony took care of that." The Americans commented.

"Of course he did…bloody alien."

The group entered the barrier and then proceeded to help Harry load his trunk before the last minute good byes.

"See you at Christmas?" Harry asked out his window.

"Yup! We'll probably be spending it with Iggy!"

"Just stay out of trouble lad. Don't be reckless like him."

"I'll try to."

"Do you have all of your school supplies poppet?"

"Yup."

"Got your voodoo kit? Dream catcher?"

"Got them!" Harry commented. Behind him Hedwig hooted as a white blob the size of an orange poked out from Harry's knapsack. "And Mochimerica."

"Keep an eye on him." America said to Hedwig and the animated rice ball. They both nodded in agreement.

"Be careful, and study hard." America commented as the train began to pull away.

"I will! BYE DAD! BYE ARTHUR!"

America waved until the train pulled out of sight. He smiled sadly.

"He'll be alright." England commented. "He grew up with you; he's a strong minded lad."

"Yeah, I know." America replied. "Plus he lived through your cooking, after that school should be a piece of cake."

"Wanker." England snapped as they returned through the barrier back into the train terminal. "When do you have to be back to Washington D.C.?"

"Not for another day…you want to go turn France into a frog?" America joked playfully.

"You shouldn't abuse your magical abilities like that." England retorted, but then added. "Then again if we can hit all of the Bad Touch Trio at once, that sounds like a smashing way to spend the evening."

**OMAKE**

"Hey Harry, who was that with your dad at the platform."

"Oh that was Arthur, my dad's not so secret boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? So your dad is-?"

"I believe so, they did practically raise me together."

Miles away the two nations sneezed as Harry accidently created more supporters of USUK.


	18. Hero (Scenarios)

Hero (scenarios?)

**(2nd Year)**

"I believe you." Harry told Luna.

"You do?"

"Yeah, they're as real as Flying Mint Bunny!"

**(3****rd**** Year)**

"Russian Wizards are far scarier than this Sirius Black guy." Harry commented. "Even the Japanese would admit it."

"What?"

"It's not in our books, but Arthur told me that during the Russo-Japan War; the Russian Orthodox churches and the magical community spent every day of the war cursing Japan. Although they lost the war, 18 years later Japan suffered the great Kanto quake which many believed was cause by the Russian wizards. Not to mention there are ads in normal newspapers for people will execute curses for you." Harry replied.

His friends just stared at him.

"You're joking." Ron commented.

"If you hear someone chanting '_Kol Kol Kol'_ you're doomed."

**(5****th**** Year)**

"Harry what are you doing?"

"Oh just working on different ways to fight Voldemort."

_Ways to Fight/Kill Voldemort_

_Busby's Chair_

_Lock him in a room with Ivan_

_Ninjas_

_Lock him in a room with Uncle Gilbert_

_Death Eaters vs. the Nordic 5_

_Viking Dane!_

_Drive over him with a German Tank_

_Pirates_

_Stick him in a WWII Italian Tank_

_Gundams _

_Gilbird Army_

_Get him to insult a Shadow Man_


	19. Who Am I?

Who am I?

**Summary**: Alfred F. Jones is an eleven year old orphan with no memory of his life prior to waking up in Hyde Park. He is starting his First Year at Hogwarts along with his new friend and fellow orphan Harry Potter. Plagued by nightmares the two try to unravel Alfred's past and survive the challenges of a magic school. Meanwhile England and the other Nations are trying to solve the reason behind America's sudden disappearance.

"Hi, are you going to Hogwarts too?"

Harry looked up to see a blue eyed, sandy blonde boy staring at him. He was pushing a trolley with a blue trunk and a cat carrier with a small white kitten with a black fur around its collar.

"Yeah…do you know where the platform is?"

The boy nodded. "Professor Sinistra said we just go through the barrier between 9 and 10. Come on; let's go it's almost 11 o'clock."

Harry started to follow him. He ran behind him through the barrier, pausing only on the other side to stare at the crimson train before heading to the end of the train where Alfred was lifting his trunk into the luggage compartment.

"Do you want to sit together?"

"Sure." Harry replied as he lifted Hedwig's cage onto the luggage rack above him. "I'm Harry, this is Hedwig."

"Alfred." The boy replied as he let his kitten out from its cage and took it into his lap. "And this is Americat!"

To Harry's surprise the kitten meowed and raised a paw as if it was saluting.

"Where are you from Alfred?"

"Don't know. The States I think."

Harry blinked. "You think?"

Alfred blushed a bit. "I…lost my memory earlier this summer…all I really know is my name and birthday…I asked Professor Sinistra about it and she took me to a Healer…the Healer said my memories were being blocked by my magic and that after I get some control over it, I might be able to remember…I hope"

"What about your family?"

"I don't think I have one." Alfred pondered as he stroked Americat. "If I did…wouldn't they be looking for me by now? So I think I'm an orphan."

Harry smiled painfully. He knew what it felt like to be alone.

"Don't worry, I think you will find out where you came from."

Alfred grinned. "Thanks Harry!"

**Meanwhile at a World Meeting in Vienna**

"Where is he?"

"That wanker is two hours late."

"This is inexcusable! How long is he going to mop that we all skipped out on his birthday aru?"

"Wait, all of you?" England asked in a very surprised tone.

"_Qui_, all of us sent him a present instead of going."

"Ve...do you think he's mad Germany?"

"Nein, this isn't like America."

"You're right Germany." Canada said in a shaky voice.

"What's the matter lad?"

"I just talked to America's boss; no one has seen or heard from him since our last meeting in June. He's missing."

"WHAT?"


	20. Forever Friends

Forever Friends

**Summary**: Since America's Revolutionary years he and Germany have been secretly best friends. Now as enemies in WWII America is trying to help his friend who is losing his mind and feeling sick from the Nazi regime without the other Allies knowing.

America & Germany friendship

* * *

It was not even dawn when America woke up and slipped out of the Allies camp. With the stealth of a forest animal he slipped through the jungle to a remote cove where Germany was waiting. He winced as his friend tried to muffle his cough, only to make it worse.

"Are you okay?" America asked.

"_Ja_, I'm fine." Germany coughed and gratefully accepted the canteen and a small box of medicine America handed him as he sat down on the sand.

"_Lügner_. You're cough is getting a lot worse, haven't Italy or Japan noticed?"

"_Nein_, if I feel a fit about to come on I escape into the forest."

The two sat in silence for a while, just staring at the rising sun.

"How is England doing?" Germany asked.

"He's doing better now, I'm glad that you let me take him out of Italy's prison without a fight."

"Only because you helped me rescue Prussia out."

America's eyes became somber. "How is he doing now?"

"Better, now that he is out of Auschwitz… he is still having nightmares thought…was it really that bad in that camp?"

America winced. He had snuck into that camp as a prisoner after hearing from his spies that Prussia had gotten captured by his own people. Germany couldn't get him out either because he was too busy trying to fight off England. It took him two days to get the Nation out and sneak him to a safe house whose location only he and Germany knew of.

"Trust me. You don't want to know." America replied in a hollow voice as his fingers ghosted over a series of numbers that had been tattooed onto his arm with blue ink. It was the reason he could not bear to wear short sleeves or remove his jacket around the Allies.

Germany's eyes flickered to the numbers, the sight of them make his stomach feel it was in a vice. Prussia had a similar tattoo on his arm that he practically tried to sand off with a piece of steel wool. Seeing those numbers and the Nazi symbol...it made him feel like he was being beaten from the inside.

"I can't wait until this war is over…then we can actually hang out again." America said aloud as he stared at the sun.

"Ja…drink beer, eat wurst…"

"Watch the newest movies from Hollywood."

The sun was almost fully up when the two parted for their camps, neither noticing two European Nations who had been listening in to their entire conversion.


	21. Not Looking Back

Not Looking Back

Fullmetal Alchemist & Harry Potter Crossover

**Summary**: **The Order of the Phoenix is looking in Amestris for Harry. But what do they want with the now powerless wizard? And what does Mustang know that no one else does?**

Mustang growled as the wizards finally left his office. He had spent nearly an hour listening to the red head and his wife explain to him why they needed help searching for their 'friend' Harry Potter who had disappeared four years ago.

He wanted to laugh in their face and tell them to get the Hell out and never come back. Luckily for him Fullmetal arrived to deliver his report and it gave him the excuse to make them leave.

He was never more grateful for the blonde's insistence to deliver his report and leave.

"Is something wrong Colonel?"

"I'm fine Hawkeye." He replied before looking over Fullmetal's report. He paused midway to look over at the youngest member of his staff.

He remembered the day that he and Maes found the poor kid close to death on the outskirts of Ishbal. After finding out why the then teenager had risked the harshness of the desert the two helped him to create a new identity as an Amestris citizen.

He kept an eye on him over the years and eventually convinced him to join his staff after he entered the military.

No, he there was no way was he ever going to let those so called friends of his drag him back to the Hell hole he nearly died escaping from.

That was at least one promise that he was going to keep to Maes.


	22. Hi no Jigoku

Hi no Jigoku

Naruto & Jigoku Shojo crossover

**Summary: There is a rumor that in the Fire Temple there is a boy who lives amongst the monks. Born from circumstance, he is the vessel of a demon and the emissary of Hell. **

Naruto sat his secluded room in the Fire Temple watching the ninjas below. His red eyes were the only things that they could see peering from the heavily protected wing of the temple. Although the monks had not told him, he knew they were here for him.

After all, he was the Hell Child that lived in the temple. The one whose chakra could create illusions that drove the strongest of criminals mad with guilt then banish them. That was why the monks kept him so cloistered in the temple.

They protected him, and he was their protection.

"Uzumaki-sama? May I come in?"

"Hai." Naruto replied as he slid the window closed then turned to the doorframe where the head monk was. "Is something wrong?"

"The Hokage has requested for you to come to Konoha."

"And have you and the elders decided?"

"Hai, we agreed for you to be go …but only to pass judgment on the criminals…then you shall return."

Naruto nodded and bowed to the tatami mat. "I will do my duty."

Down below the Rookie 9 and Team Gai waited as the monks and their customer came from the temple.

"So who is this guy that we're escorting?" Kiba asked.

"He is the most protected treasure of the Fire Temple. The monks raised him and kept him hidden from the world since he was an infant." Kakashi explained.

"All we really know is that he had powerful chakras that can create illusions that the Sharigan can't even break."

"Sounds like a challenge." Sasuke retorted.

"Don't try it Sasuke." Kakashi warned his student. "A league of genjutsu experts have tried and died for it."

The talk died as the doors to the sealed wing of the temple opened. Two monks walked out first followed by a teenager their age wearing a black monk robe with a dark red obi. Unlike the monks his head was not shaven and it was spiked yet groomed.

His eyes refused to look up at them as he made his way to them.

"Hello shinobi. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the Hi no Jigoku of this temple. I place my safety in your hands."

There were some poorly restrain gasps as Naruto looked up revealing his crimson eyes that seemed to stare into their souls.


	23. Onyx Emeralds

Onyx Emeralds

Soul Eater & Harry Potter crossover

**Summary: As kids Harry and Chrona ran away from home to escape their abuse. The two eventually meet and travel on to Death City as a weapon (Harry) and Meister team. The two are sent by Lord Death to Hogwarts to investigate the sudden increase in kishin eggs.**

Harry walked beside Chrona as the throng of first years entered the Great Hall. The two barely seemed phased at all by the enchanted ceiling or the floating candles.

"I bet you that Kid would be having a symmetry fit if he saw this place." Harry muttered to his sister.

She just giggled lightly before turning back to the front where the tattered hat that Professor McGonagall brought out began to sing.

"We should try to aim for Houses that get along together." Chrona whispered. "If we don't then it would be harder to synchronize our wavelengths."

Harry nodded then looked up at the head table. He paused as he felt a malevolent soul wavelength amongst them.

"There's an egg here." He whispered as the hat finished its song. "I can't see it, but I feel it."

Chrona looked up and used her soul sight to take a look.

"The professor wearing the turban." She whispered. "…that can't be right."

"What?"

"His soul is an egg…but there is another one also inhabiting his body…but it looks fragmented."

"Like the one that was lodged in my scar?"

"Exactly."

"Crap."

"Chrona Potter-Makenshi."

There was a flurry of whispers as Chrona walked forward with a timid look on her face. It was a act that Kid helped her create in order to keep anyone from thinking she was strong right off the bat.

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_ the hat shouted.

"Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall called out as the chattered seemed to die down a little.

Harry ignored the whispers and stares and focused more on the hat. As soon as it was put on his head he mentally shouted "_Not Gryffindor or Slytherin! Got it!" _

"_Oh? But why?"_

"_Because if I join either of those two my sister would more than likely get dragged into conflicts that don't concern her."_

"_So you are loyal to her?"_

"_Of course I am!" _

"_Well in that case…HUFFLEPUFF!"_

Harry took off the hat with slight bravado and headed over to his sister.

*-0-0-*

It was late at night when Harry and Chrona snuck into their House's common room to send their first report to Lord Death about the Professor and the soul fragment in his body.

By sunrise the two had a mission.

Investigate the professor and take his soul.


	24. The Witch & the Alchemist

The Witch & the Alchemist

**Summary**: After their run in with Scar in East City Ed & Al are reunited with their all but blood sister Iris a Witch from who had returned to her parallel dimension when they were younger. She now joins them to find the Truth behind the Truth.

Featuring Fem. Harry Potter

"There is a woman here looking for the Elrics. She said her name is Iris."

Ed and Al gasped.

"She's back?"

"Where is she?" Ed asked the guard eagerly.

"Downstairs waiting."

"Can she please come up here?" Ed asked Roy with eager childish eyes it made the Colonel actually remember that Ed was a kid.

"Sure, it's not like you three can go anywhere."

A few minutes later the guards returned with Iris.

Iris was an older teenage girl with short messy black hair barely obscuring her bright green eyes by a pair of red barrettes. Her stance was casual yet elegant. She wore a short sleeved black shirt and denim skirt under a white sleeveless trench coat with a lightning bolt on the left lapel.

Catching sight of Ed & Al she hmphed and placed her hands on her hips.

"What did you two do?"

"Er…well… you see Sis…"

After filling in Iris as to what happened in the three years she was gone she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Please tell me the house is at least still in one peace, you didn't burn it to the ground did you?"

"Umm…well…"

Iris stood up and smacked them both upside the head. "Never mind then…first things first, we need to get you out of that suit of armor Al. I just can't take you serious like that."

"We can't exactly do that Iris." Al commented.

"Al's right, without the Philosopher's Stone we can't restore his real body to him."

"I never said it was going to be a real body did I?" Iris said to her brother with an air of seriousness. "It's going to be a fake one but it will allow for Al to act and feel more human…But we need to go home to Resembool to get one of the critical regnant to create it."

"You can't honestly be thinking of performing human transmutation!" Roy snapped at her.

Iris just turned to him curiously. "I never said I was. I'm not an Alchemist; I'm a Witch. The process I'm speaking of is an old ritual spell used to temporarily give a wandering soul a physical form. No humans will be harm since we'll be using natural resources to create the faux body."

"Wait, then why do we need to go to Resembool?"

Iris sighed. "One is for your arm, I may be able to give Al a human physical form but I can't fix that arm. Magic and automail don't mix well. Second, the regnant I need…Will require me to dig up Mom's grave."

"WHAT!" the two brothers screamed.

"The spell requires something from both parents to make sure the form is right. So I will need a small sample of bone or flesh."

"Then what about…_His_ part?" Ed hissed.

"I can get that from you, but since you're a sibling the link won't be as strong…I will need a chunk of your hair and roughly a pint of blood."

"Can't you get both samples from me without digging up her grave?"

"Sorry, no."

"Damn it."

"Hold on, how can you be a witch? Magic isn't real!"

Iris just smirked and drew her wand. With a lazy flick she turned Roy's desk into a horse. She waited until it reared up at the Colonel before she changed it back.

"Real enough for you? And to answer your question; I'm not from this dimension originally."


	25. The Amazing Elrics

**The Amazing Elrics **

**Summary**: _After Hoenheim left them Trisha returned to her family who worked for a traveling circus. Even after her death, her sons and daughter Diana remained as the circus' greatest acrobatic/trapeze act. Years later after a performance Ed accidentally runs into Mustang and his team fighting a homunculus._

Roy and his team sat in the upper rows of the stands watching the circus performers. However they were not there for the show.

Earlier that night they had engaged into a firefight with a homunculus calling herself Lust who had been trying to con information of out Havoc while pretending to be his girlfriend. Just when they thought she was going to kill him, a teenager stumbled upon the fight, and drawing Lust's attention to him.

To his surprise the kid not only managed to dodge all of the homunculus' attacks with a series of acrobatics but he also managed to deal some damage with a ribbon like whip that allowed the boy to perform alchemy on anything it touched. There was also the face any spot that the teen managed to hit on Lust's body became useless. This gave Mustang the opportunity to incinerate her.

But before they could question the kid he took off. Luckily Fuery recognized him off a circus poster and now here they are.

"The show's almost over, I wonder where the kid is?"

"Who knows." Brenda commented as the lights dimmed for the final performance.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! NOW FOR THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! MAY I PRESENT TO YOU THE AMAZING ELRICS! ALPHONSE! DIANA! AND EDWARD!"

There was a small explosion above. When it cleared there were three teens standing on the high wires.


	26. Little Ray of Sunshine

Little Ray of Sunshine

Fullmetal Alchemist featuring Fem!Ed

**Summary**: Fullmetal…is really a girl? This epiphany hits Roy lack a sack of potatoes.

He wasn't sure how the hell he never noticed it sooner. Three freaking years and he just NOW put it together! He felt like smashing his head into a wall.

It did explain a lot though.

Why Edwina never allowed anyone to be in the room when Winry did maintenance or never undress or used the dorm showers unless there was no one else in there. Even then Al stood guard.

Al always seemed to be annoyed when the two of them had to speak in private. And why the suit of armor (now human again) always seemed to glare at any man to try to hug/touch her. It was rather amusing to see him pimp slap Ling, Greed, hell even Father!

Is solved the mystery as to why Hawkeye was always so close to Fullmetal. She was very motherly to him -correction- her, and why she would go to her for advice.

When Maes was alive he treated her similarly to how he treats his daughter, hugging her at every chance.

And General Armstrong…NOW he knew why those two got along so well. Two women with similar tempers. They got along like a house on fire!

Sitting back in his chair Roy stared up at the golden sky as the sunset in the background. He couldn't help but compare it the gold of Edwina's eyes. He silently snickered as he remembered how she yelled at Al for revealing her true name in front of everyone in the aftermath of the Promised Day and Winry confirming it.

He still remembered what she said when he asked her why she kept it secret.

"_Would you really have left me to my own devices if you knew I was a girl?" _

Damn it..


	27. Union & South

**Union & South **

**Hetalia & Kuroshitsuji crossover **

**Summary**: After crashing through a window the Nations met Ronald Knox, the former Confederate States of America and Alfred's 'twin'. Boy they weren't expecting his coworkers or his job.

England stared.

Canada stared.

The ENTIRE WORLD stared as America and his doppelganger stood in front of the now destroyed podium arguing.

Well, it was more like yelling.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN SOUTH?"

"ME? WHAT ABOUT YOU UNION?"

"I'VE BEEN WORKING AND TRYING TO TELL SPEARS EVERY FREAKING NIGHT THAT YOU ARE NOT CRASHING AT MY PLACE AND TO STOP CALLING ME AT RANDOM TO PROVE ME WRONG! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I FREAKED OUT WHEN I FOUND GRELL IN MY ROOM AT ONE IN THE MORNING?"

"Hon hon hon~!"

"SHUT UP FRANCE!" the two yelled in unison before turning back to each other.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN NEED A FREAKING EMERGENCY CONTACT?"

"FOR EMERGENCIES! DUH! AND WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU EVER PICK UP YOUR PHONE? ALL I EVERY GET IS A RECORDED VOICE MESSAGE!"

"HAVE YOU EVEN CHECKED YOUR PHONE? I CALLED YOU BACK!"

"OF COURSE I HAVE! I EVEN MODIFIED IT TO WORK-oh…"

"Oh?" America repeated curiously as his green eyed twin paused to stare at his phone.

"The battery is dead."

America just face palmed.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" Germany finally asked.

America sighed and kicked his brother who grinned cheekily.

"Ronald Knox; formerly known as the Confederate States of America!"

There were a few stares, and faces of disbelief before Canada spoke. "So he was real? Not an imaginary friend you made up?"

The two just stared at him.

"That was low Mattie." America sighed before turning back to his other brother. "So was there a reason you came flying through that window or were you practicing you skydiving without a parachute again?"

Ronald winced. "No…I was escaping from Spears."

"What did you do?"

"I may have or may not have accidentally pushed him into a shelf of cinematic records."

"That shelf fall over and spill records everywhere?"

"Yup."

America opened his mouth to retort but then froze as he saw something in the window.

"Union?"

"Run South."

Ronald turned and saw a very angry Williams T. Spears standing on the broken window with his death scythe in his hands.

"Hello Knox."

Ronald was about to run, but he noticed that Spears was looking at Alfred. His eyes widened.

"Oh sweet afterlife, there are _two_ of you?"

"Three!" Ronald said enthusiastically grabbing Canada and hugging him close.

Spears couldn't take it anymore, and fainted.


	28. Her Legacy

**Her Legacy **

**Hetalia & Avatar: The Last Airbender crossover**

**Summary:** _Before her disappearance; Native America left her people's hidden legacy to her two children. Now with the world being tossed into imbalance Canada and America must reveal one of their greatest secrets. The Art of Elemental Bending_.

It was her legacy. Their legacy. The hidden secret of her tribes across the continents. It was how they survived in the harshness of the world without relying on trade from the outside.

The water benders created their homes in the ice and fished in the treacherous waters around their remote villages.

The earth benders flattened the lands just enough for crops, and created barriers around the villages for protection.

The air benders pushed the much needed rain clouds to the crops, and held spread peace amongst their allies.

The fire benders brought warmth to their friends when the cold became too much, and light to the darkness.

Yes, these four factions lived in harmony with one another for centuries without conflict. Hidden from the outside by her own power.

It was then she started to teach this skill to her children who would one day take her place. She knew that Aztec and several of her other siblings to the south had tried to teach their children, but were destroyed by the invaders from the west before they could. Soon their children forget about their history under their new leaders.

So now, here she stood with proud eyes as she watched her sons diligently practice alongside her people, so they could be able to carry on her legacy.

While they could use all four forms, they both had two that were they had great strength in.

Kanata was a natural at water, and yet could also use fire without fear. He was often near rivers practicing his art or playing on the ice.

Maska natural gifts were in air and earth. There wasn't a time he didn't enjoy playing on a ball of air, hovering over the fields.

Then one day, men from across the eastern waters started to come to her lands. She soon began to feel weak and knew her end was near. After a few days of watching more and more come she called her sons to bid them farewell, and to make them promise never to show their legacy or teach the strangers how to bend the elements.

For you see, several centuries ago, when Pangaea first broke apart, there were the elemental nations, the source of bending and where the ancients tribes first began. A time when all people; young and old, big and small, were able to use the power of the elements. The nations were made up of tribes who each practiced one sole element.

But then, one tribe disturbed the balance by destroying a tribe to their south, and creating a disturbance so fierce, that the land broke again, and the art of bending was lost to but a select few who later on became her tribes.

So with her last words and a kiss Native America disappeared, leaving Kanata and Maska alone to protect her legacy.


	29. To be an Elric

**To be an Elric**

**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood & Avatar: the Last Airbender crossover **

**SUMMARY**: _The Promised Day has passed, and Ed & Al are in Central working with the military to clear out some of the old state alchemy labs, but it all changes with a group of assassins come searching for the brothers. Why? Because they are the sons of Trisha Elric, the supposed last of the benders._

Ed knew his family was different ever since he and Al were little. Their father was a distant but genius alchemist. And their mother…it was incredible, she could manipulate water with just a few motions of her hands.

When they were older she explained to them that it was a gift passed down in her family bloodline, and there was a chance that they could one day do it too.

A few days after Hoienheim's abrupt departure, they awakened their gifts.

Al was water like his mother. Always able to adapt to changes and had a strong sense of family and community.

Ed was earth. He was strong and persistent and enduring.

After they awakened their gifts Trisha taught them all she knew but made them swear never to use their gifts openly. They never understood why until the day after she died, when Al discovered a hidden tome in under the floor boards of their mother's room.

It was the family grimore, passed down for generations. The Elrics (formerly known as the Hiedrich) had the ability to manipulate the four main elements and some minor elements like lightning and metal if they were strong enough.

It also noted that they were once the elite bodyguards of the kingdom of Xerxes, who were to protect the kingdom from outside invaders. But then the clan rebelled after the king began to have his people murdered in large numbers for no apparent reason. The clan fled to different corners of the world, rarely keeping in contact. Their mother was part of a small few who had fled east to what became Amestris.

After mentally remembering all the knowledge they burned the book. Years passed and the two never used their gifts except for in private. Until that damned day.

An assassin came looking for them.

They were helping Mustang catalogue the research from the state labs when he attacked.

He called them Hiedrichs and claimed that he was working for the last true Xerxian king before he tried to kill them in order to purge the stains of the great empire.

Forgetting that they had an audience the two brothers immediately started to bend the earth and water around them in order to defend themselves.

It really didn't help that Al overreacted to seeing his brother stabbed by creating a tsunami out of all the water in the moat surrounding Central HQ.

Then again…

Ed practically flattened the entire abandoned side of the complex with an earthquake when the guy tried to hit Al with electrical wires.

That was also over kill.

Literally.

So now here the two stood, with their want to be assassin encased in a miniature glacier and them facing several soldiers and civilians.

Finally it was Roy who summed it all up.

"What the Hell?"


	30. Union & South (excerpts)

**Union & South (excerpts)**

**Explaining **

"So…you were a former nation personification?" Spears asked shakily as he accepted the tea that Alfred had thoughtful brewed. (Apparently being around Arthur so long he started to carry a small box of Earl Grey with him to keep the Briton calm)

"In a way." Ronald said as he eagerly took the bottle of sweet tea from his brother. "When the Civil War ended Union didn't want to kill me, but I couldn't exist alongside him a Nation, so we found a way to compromise. Frankly I can't figure out why you never figured it out sooner."

"Well, we do have similar appearances and even our voices are a little alike." Alfred commented.

"How the Hell is that even possible!" Arthur asked turning to his former ward.

"What?"

"That he became a Reaper?" Spears deadpanned as he pointed at Ronald. "Because our selection process does not work like that."

"I made a dead with Death." Alfred replied as he took a drink of his iced tea.

There was a round of spit takes all around. Except Ronald as he sneakily added a bit more sugar to his tea.

"YOU WHAT?"

**A Guest **

"Hey South?"

"Yeah Union?"

"Does that cat look familiar?"

Ronald turned his to look out the car window to see a small black cat with bluish violet eyes waiting on his brother's door step.

"Well, I wondered if we would ever see him after he disappeared." The Reaper snickered as they exited the car and walked up. As they got closer they noticed the cat was hurt from a gash in its side.

"Run into trouble there Ciel?" Alfred asked as he lifted the cat gingerly, trying not to agitate the wound.

"I hate those blasted cars." The cat hissed.

"At least you're not stuck in a tree this time Ciel!" Ronald laughed as they made their way into the small manor.

"Shut up!"

**Grell **

Alfred and Ronald were chatting idly during a meeting intermission when suddenly Nantucket (Alfred's cowlick) and Roanoke (Ronald's cowlick) twitched and stood up on end making the two flinch then look at each other in horror.

"Grell." They gasped then ducked under the table as a man (or was it a woman?) with long red hair and glasses came flying through the window and luckily skidded across the table before standing back up and grabbed the older brother.

"Allie!" Grell yelled as he hugged the Nation so hard you could hear some of his ribs pop.

"Stop…let go…Grell…you're crushing…Wyoming!"

"Whoopsie!" Grell replied as he dropped Alfred on top of his brother. "Sorry Allie."

"Must you call me that?" Alfred snapped highly annoyed. "Isn't it bad enough that you always break into my house?"

"Oh calm down Union." Ronald laughed as he lazily lounged on a chair.

"Shut it Ronnie."

"Don't call me Ronnie!"


	31. Queen's Shadow

**Queen's Shadow**

**Harry Potter & Kuroshitsuji crossover**

**Summary**: With the threat of Voldemort looming and the Order and his freinds being of no help Harry has no choice but to take up the mantle of the Evans line that Petunia refuses to acknowledge. He is the Queen's Shadow; a wizard who very soul is tied to the endless Abyss, the realm between Heaven and Hell.

Harry stood a top a building in London watching the passers below with an air of boredom. He could now see with his eyes the glowing magic cores of the witches and wizards as they made their way around muggle London.  
He silently smirked as he recognized a few that he had seen when he had been at Grimmauld Place the other day.  
_'How pathetic they look.'_ he mused. _'Are they truly so lost now that they have lost their martyr?'_  
"You're in one piece? Then I take it the ritual succeeded?"  
"He is alive Alois, of course it succeeded."  
Harry turned slightly as two boys in Victorian era clothing around his age followed by two stoic butlers seemingly melted out of the shadows of the building.  
"Greetings Earl Phantomhive, Earl Tracy." the teen said in a bored professional tone.  
"Earl Evans." the two replied before joining him at the ledge to look down below.  
"I see that you all returned relatively unscathed."  
"Yes, it was quite gracious of you to create a 'safe' pathway from Hell back here for us." Phantomhive replied.  
"I did my best, I am just getting used to these powers after all."  
"So how far into despair have they fallen?" Tracy asked as he looked below.  
"The Ministry is still in deny, the so call Light is practically useless since I decided to leave, and as for the Death Eaters as still silently building an army."  
"Well Sebastian, it looks like we have a lot of work ahead of us." Phantomhive stated to the butler behind him. "If their government cannot keep these criminals in line it looks like we will have to."  
"I look forward to it young sir." Sebastian stated as his eyes glisten red.  
"Earl Evans, I heard that you've contacted the Grim Reapers?" Claude asked. "Is this true?"

Now that he was tied to the Abyss Harry was able to act as a sort of go between for the demons and the grim reapers.

"Yes, while they cannot get technically involved they did help me by getting rid of that limpet that had been eating away at my life force for the last fourteen years." Harry replied. He scoffed slightly. "As they left that Knox fellow was complaining about all the overtime that Riddle was causing them again."

Looking below again Harry's eyes glistened a dangerous shade of killer curse green and his shadow seemed to waver with the presence of something malignant within it's shape.

_'It's time for this wizards to remember that they are not the ones truly in control of the world.'_


	32. Letters to the Boss

**Letters to the Boss**

**Summary**: When a country gets a new boss, they usually get a letter of introduction before meeting the actual country.

(These are just drabbles)

**Britain**

_Before you ask, if I am taking to something you cannot see, please do not assume that I am mentally challenged. I am talking to the faye. Unless you are well versed in the art of magic I highly doubt that you can see any of the faye let alone hear them. Also having read all of the _Harry Potter_ books do not count as being well versed and I cannot confirm or deny that one Harry James Potter actually exists so please do not ask._

_Also, one o'clock is my designated tea time. _

**Canada **

_If I start having maple withdraw there is a box in your desk contains an emergency bottle. I ask that you kindly give it to me before I try to go out and suck the syrup straight from the tree like a vampire. _

_Also, I would advise that during hockey season that you stay away from me if I am holding a hockey stick unless you have a helmet and padding on. I have been told by the previous prime ministers that I tend to get a little twitchy. _

_If we lose the Stanley Cup to America, DO NOT LET ME COME TO WORK. There is a reason we had to get this building renovated after the last time. _

**America **

_If France comes in wearing only a rose kindly alert for all female employees (including the first lady) to have their mace ready in case he tries to proposition them to quote: 'a day of true amor'. Being said, there is one for you in your desk. He has no morals at times. _

_If Britain comes just send him to the tea room and have someone make him a pot of Earl Grey so he is at least calm when I arrive. If he is drunk and just wearing an apron, call me and I will take him home right away before he does something crazy. If you don't believe me I can tell you what REALLY happened to the Titanic. _

**Germany **

_In order to keep things running efficiently, please do not listen to my brother Prussia. Also please do not let ANYONE do a Hitler impression around me. That time period still gives me nightmares._

_Also if Italy comes looking for me and I am busy, just send him down to the kitchen to make pasta. _


	33. Dragon's Apprentice

**Dragon's Apprentice **

**How to Train Your Dragon X Brave X Jane and the Dragon crossovers**

**Summary**: Night Fury is one of the many people of the Dragon Kingdom who was cursed by his stepmother who stole his crown. The only way to break her curse it for a powerful mage to undo the spell. Now in order to release his people from her magic he must train a mage and build an army. Will this lost Viking child be the one?

Night was standing on the ledge as he watched his apprentice Hiccup practice his newly awaken fire magic. The dragon hybrid smiled as he remembered how he and his apprentice first met.

The leader of the Scauldrons had brought the young child to his island on the wooden raft he had been clinging to. Apparently she found the boy in the remains of a burning Viking ship. The boy's mother had perished when they arrived.

At first he wanted to banish the child to one of the human settlements, but then he felt a spark of magic inside his body and to his and the Scauldron's surprise when they touched him, they turned human.

It all changed after that. Night named the boy his apprentice, teaching him all he knew about dragon magic. To his surprise the child, who he later found out his name was Hiccup, was quite adapt at magic, particularly with metals and waters.

Two years after they began to traveled to some of the neighboring kingdom in hopes of finding more dragons who could help. In one of the southern kingdoms they found a large green mountain dragon who had befriended a girl named Jane trying to be a knight but a conniving merchant tricked the king into banishing them.

Night mentally smirked at the memory of Hiccup releasing the dragon from his enchantment and allowing him to turn human. Standing at six feet tall the red eyed man was incredibly strong and more than willing to join Night. Having no other place to go Jane tagged along to learn to be a warrior. Annoyed at the man's lack of originality he dubbed him Anthos (mountain) Balfour (green).

The small group then journeyed north to the kingdom of Scotland where they found a Changewing being cared for by the princess of all people! The girl, Merida was a skilled hunter and talented shooter. After Hiccup released the Changewing from her curse she began to teach the girls the fine art of stealth. To Hiccup's horror Merida and Jane got along well.

The group stayed in the kingdom long enough to see the visiting clan heirs try to win Merida's hand in marriage. As a joke Night made Hiccup compete, and to his surprise the boy won without using magic.

Now three more years had passes and the day of reckoning was rapidly approaching. Anthos and Change were his generals, Hiccup the mage, Merida the archer, Jane the knight.

Standing along Night sent out his the Terror messengers.

It was time to head north and dethrone that crown stealing bitch.


	34. The Gates

**The Gates **

**Summary: The Gates are personified in different dimensions. Living amongst humans in order to keep all the Creator's hard work from being destroyed. **

**Contains many crossovers and plot twists and turns**

**Just some random introductions **

**Heaven**

He wished he could help restore the balance on his own and stop all this bloodshed. He knew the Key that man wanted would only point in his direction, only he had the authority to lead someone to the Creator's realm. He wished he could show them his true form, but knew if he was discovered then the mad man they were fighting would try to take his power for his own.

Sighing again Ichigo Kurosaki looked out at the rising sun before gently flying off the skyscraper he had been standing on. Later that morning the Karakura news would feature the story of another supposed angel sighting.

**Hell **

He loved this village, but he hated the villagers. Even if he tried to stay with those of peaceful presences, even dared to hope he could be on a team with them, the urges to burn came. His hidden wings itched as he tried to resist the urge to condemn them to their fates where the Seven Deadly Sins awaited new toys to play with.

Ignoring his pink haired teammate's banshee like screeches about her hopeless crush, Naruto Uzumaki looked up at the reddening afternoon sky.

**Truth**

She felt sadden for all those voices trapped in the earth beneath her. Because of one man's ill mistake she had to come down for the first time in centuries to fix a problem. Anyone who saw her true form would be given the knowledge of the world, and sadly many were corrupted by it. That was why she never used alchemy here, and kept to herself.

Thinking about that Olivier Armstrong nervously looked over to her assistant Miles who had seen her wings that night when she gave into her urges to go flying. He looked back at her and placed a sole finger on his lips. At least he could keep her secret.

**Magic**

He was annoyed as he listened to the drones of the people below. He scowled; he had better things to do then be trapped as a prisoner here. He had to make sure the new branches on the Creator's tree were growing properly so he could dispose of the diseased and twisted ones.

Popping his back, Harry Potter got up from his bedroom floor then turned to the windows and smiled as he saw a seedling fall from the tree and start to grow in the body of a newborn across the street, creating a new magic core. Silently he promised to correct the imbalance the light and dark.

**Death **

She knew in reality that she was not the personification of what she represented, but their protector from afar. Hiding amongst the enemy, spying, keeping up a fake persona. It was all so she could protect the one who created her soul.

Watching the one who she would guard until her last breathe Chrona smiled. Once the mistake was corrected she would return to her resting place and await until her master need her again.

**Time**

Like his namesake he was ageless. He was rarely reborn due to his status as the true guardian of time. In his first life he was a king, and now the unnoticed twin of a rising duelist. He didn't mind his solidarity, at least not on the days a rift occurred and he could speak to his companion in the closest dimension to this one.

From the back of the classroom Yami-Yugi Moutu watched his twin Hikari wistfully as he interacted with his friends. Sure they've spoken on occasion, but he had more in common with Seto Kaiba, and that wasn't a lot to begin with. He couldn't wait for the rift later so he could speak to his true other half.

**Space**

In her world she watched as the one she was supposed to call father plot world domination. She hated pretending to be weak, but this way she could keep an eye on all and not be suspected. In her 'post' as the sixth star she was able to guard the gate of realms unhindered and yet still speak to her other half Time. Space and Time, the ones who were the halves that created Fate.

With a soft smile Hotaru Tomoe accepted the flowers from her friends and listened to them laughing and enjoying their day in this beautiful garden.


	35. Lost Son

The Lost Son

**That 70's Show**

**Summary**: On his 18th birthday Eric left Point Place, WI. 5 years later the Formans receive a visit from Sergeant Locklear who unfortunately must bear some bad news.

Red couldn't believe the words coming out of Sergeant Locklear's mouth. He heard them, but his mind refuse to comprehend. Beside him Kitty was crying.

When Eric had left they thought he just left and moved to Canada. But in reality he joined the Marine Corps and had been a field communications officer. He had just made Gunnery Sergeant when he was killed in a bombing outside an embassy.

Behind Eric's friends stood in silence as the Marines carried Eric to his finally resting place. Those brats had continued to hang out in his basement even after Eric had left. Thinking back he wondered if it was a could idea, especially after Donna badmouth Eric to everyone for walking out on her.

It had been a mental slap in the face when they learned the truth.

They all thought he just ran off like a coward.

But no.

In reality his son had been a damn fine Marine, graduated top in his platoon.

Looking to his left he felt his heart drop a little.

On his left was Eric's wife Natalya, she had been a school teacher that Eric had met while overseas. The two had only married three years ago. In Natalya's arms was their two year old son Reginald, whom Eric named after him.

He felt worse knowing that Eric would never see his soon to be born daughter either.

As Taps began to play Red wearily saluted along the other military guests.

With all he did to push Eric into being a man. He wondered if it was all worth it.


	36. Legacy (Snippets)

Her Legacy (snippets)

_for ShinobiTwin05_

**Meditation **

America took a deep breath as he started to enter his medition. Canada and the their familiars were curiously watching from afar as the hyper nation's breathing slowed down and his body relax. The air around him slightly picked up causing the leaves to flow in a spiral like fashion, encasing the nation in a small twister.

The Nation fell deeper into his meditation and finally took a drop back into the spiritual world. Currently now the part he was in seemed to be encompassed in a heavy thunderstorm.

"Mother?"

_"She's not here."_

America turned to see a thunderbird flying alongside him.

"But how? I thought that she passed away. Isn't that why she disappeared?"

_"No child. Your mother, she was weakened, but still alive. As for where I do not know." _

America looked down cast, suddenly the storm around them weakened to a light windstorm as the anger that was in his heart now began to slowly calm down.

**Canadian Rage**

Canada roared in frustration as he tried to break the metal bands binding his legs and feet. Never again would he make fun of his brother's obsession with learning all he could about his primary elements.

'_That's it!_' He thought as he tried to break free. _'When this is over I am demanding America to teach me metal bending!' _

"Birdie!"

"Canada-san!"

"Let him go!"

"Go? Why should I?" the raider laughed as he stomped on Canada's chest. "Why should I let this little brat go?"

Canada growled then roared in frustration as his inner fire burst and fused with his anger. The raider jumped back as blue fire burst from Canada's mouth. With an extra bit of force, Canada forced himself to sit up and blast out a river of fire at the raiders.

"LEAVE! LEAVE AND YOU'LL LIVE. STAY AND I WILL BURN YOU RAIDERS UNTIL NOT EVEN ASHES REMAIN!" he roared as he let more fire stream from his hands.

At first it looked like the raiders were going to comply, but then they started to charge, only to be blasted away from a cyclone.

"Kanata; I thought we weren't to use our gifts openly."

Jaws dropped as America appeared floating on a sort of air cyclone.


	37. Emerald Lightning

Emerald Lightning

Harry Potter & Bleach crossover

Summary: Harry was always an odd child. Mature, and sophisticated, with an understanding of the living and the dead. Why? Because he's the reincarnation of Byakuya Kuchiki

Byakuya hated his life. What did he do to piss off Kami to be reincarnated halfway around the world as not only a wizard, but a freaking famous one at that. Honestly the way these witches acted he would have rather deal with the SWA.

And the Durselys, well, they made KENPACHI look civilized.

The night that dementors attacked Byakuya and his cousin Dudley was trigger for the teenager to put his plan into action. He had enough of this blast life,and with any luck he would never willingly come back to England. So after getting the Ministry's letter he practically shunpoed to his room and out to London where with the Goblin's help, he changed his name legally, bought a plane ticket to Japan and an apartment in Karakura.

At least he could track down Urahara or Kurosaki so he could in touch with the Soul Society since most of his reishi was blocked. He had been able to communicate with Sebonzakura since he was five.

If his calculations were right his soul had been sent back several years after his death. So it would technically be only a month since his 'death' at the hands of Aizen during his betrayal.

Pausing only to leave messages of farewell and sending the Ministry his 'broken wand' Byakuya left the U.K.


	38. Witch of Surrey

**Witch of Surrey**

**FMA-Brotherhood & Harry Potter crossover**

**Summary**: Izumi Potter is the reincarnation of Izumi Curtis; and the Girl-Who-Lived, and the Witch of Surrey. Features numerous reincarnations from Amestris.

_Fem. Harry _

_Follows most of the canon HP story line_

_Year 1 Snippet_

Amongst the children of Surrey it was known that Izumi Potter was a force to be reckoned with. By the age of 10 she had gotten a black belt in karate and judo, a master chef, and single handedly captured a bear that had escaped from a traveling circus.

She may look petite and innocent but her infamous fiery temper was a force to be reckoned with.

Thus earning her the nickname 'Witch of Surrey'

_Year 2 Snippet_

Izumi growled as she spotted a very familiar sandy haired boy amongst the first years.

"Don't tell me…that little imbecile is here too." She growled making Ron fidget next to her.

She had been acting strange all summer since meeting Ginny and Luna. Then again…so had Hermione and they all acted like they known each other for a long time. Not to mention how she and Cedric got together over the summer so quickly.

'_Women are weird.'_ He finally decided as Colin Creevy was called, and almost immediately sorted into Gryffindor.

The boy had eagerly sat down in front of them but paled when he saw Izumi.

"Hello my stupid pupil." Izumi growled. "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Colin winced. "H-Hello Teacher."

"I take it Al is around as well?"

Colin fearfully nodded. "Yeah, he's two years younger than me though."

Izumi tilted her head. "Such a shame, I'll have to send him an owl than."

Colin paled even more.

"Not until they see our other friends." Hermione said calmly as McGonagall called out "Lovegood, Luna."

There were a few snickers as the blonde girl walked up, but Colin recognized her

"It's Winry."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Loony." Ron muttered as the girl walked to the blue table.

"Be quiet brat." Izumi snarled just low enough to make Ron flinch without drawing attention.

The when the sorting finally reached Ginny, Izumi watched as her…wait… former pupil's eyes lit up.

"Nina?" he whispered.

"She lives in a happy home with many loving brothers Fullmetal." Hermione whispered to him on his left.

Colin just smiled at that, and then punched Ron who swore as the hat sort Ginny into Hufflepuff.

_Year 3 Snippet_

Izumi had been camping out in the woods for only two nights when Hedwig arrived with a letter from Hermione.

_Izumi,_

_You were right about there being more Amestrians who were reincarnated. _

_I met Olivier Armstrong in France! She's now Fleur Delacour; a student at Beauxbatons, three years older than us._

Izumi just laughed. "Well isn't this getting interesting."

* * *

**_Reincarnations _**

Izumi- Izumi Potter

Sig – Cedric Diggory

Riza- Hermione Granger

Winry – Luna Lovegood

Roy - ? (Draco? Blaise? Roger Davis?)

Nina - Ginny Weasely

Ed – Collin Creevy

Al – Dennis Creevy

Miles- Bill Weasely

Olivier – Fleur Delacour

Alex - ? (Viktor? Twin to Gabrielle?)


	39. Beautiful Blades

**Beautiful Blades**

**Soul Eater & Ouran High School Host Club**

**Summary**: Haruhi is a Meister. Mimi is her weapon. Lord Death sends them to Ouran High to investigate a witch attacking the students. Now can the Host Club be a source of information…or an annoyance?

Haruhi twitched.  
Mimi nervously laughed.  
"It's pink."  
"Uh huh…and…I swear it's sparkling."  
"…Mimi?"  
"Yeah?"  
"This place is nothing like Death City."  
"Uh huh."  
The two stared at the large pink elite academy in shock. It was a BIG change from the DWMA.

"Hard to believe a witch is operating out of here isn't it?"

"Yeah it is."

"So…how are we supposed to find a witch here?" Haruhi asked as they walked around the school.

"…I don't know. Lord Death said that we could get some information from Black Magic Club. They were the ones who called for our assistance."  
"Alright, that would seem like the most obvious place." Haruhi said as she paused to look at her weapon. "So where is it?"  
The curly haired brunette paused. "I have no idea."  
The two felt a wave of gloom before Mimi noticed faint voices coming from the a music room.  
"Maybe someone in there can give us directions."  
"Well, it's worth a shot."  
Mimi opened the door and the two were met with a wave of flower petals.  
"Welcome."  
The light dimmed; revealing five of the school's most beautiful looking boys.  
The two twitched, looked at each other in annoyance, then at the boys.  
"Could you guys tell us how to get to the Black Magic Club room?"  
"Why would a lovely lady such as yourselves be looking for that dreary club?" the pair of identical twins asked as they popped up behind Mimi.  
Haruhi twitched. "I'd leave Mimi alone if I were you."  
"Why?"  
Mimi turned and looked at them evilly and created a blade out of her left arm "Because if you don't then I will send you idiots to intensive care. Now answer our question unless you want to be hurt."  
Haruhi sighed. "This is why I'm the rational one."


	40. Bearer of Bad Luck

**Bearer of Bad Luck **

**FMA-Brotherhood & Black Cat crossover **

**Sumary: After the Promised day; Ed disappeared without a trace. Four years later a golden eye assassin is targeting the corrupt politicians in Amestris. Number XII. **

"Was he branded with a Roman numeral?"

"Who?"

"The assassin? Was he?"

"Yes; according to Lieutenant Hawthorne he had the number XII on his chest."

"He's one of the Cronos Numbers." The man huffed. "And eraser for Cronos."

"The who?"

The man glared at them. "That's right, no one outside of Aerguo has heard of them….The Cronos are an elite group of assassins. The ones with the numbers…they are the best at what they do. In Aerugo you either flee of if you have enough of a surprise advantage…kill on sight!"

*end flashback*

"And that's what he told us sir."

"So because Colonel Foster raped and battered an Aergueon diplomat, we are now facing an assassin?" Grumman summarized.

"Does this mean that we have to stop this number XII? After all Foster is potentially facing a firing squad." Olivier commented.

"As much as I would dislike it, we cannot have an assassin running around on the loose." Roy commented. He then nervously fidgeted.

"Something else?"

"We…managed to get a successful artist rendering.." Roy hesitated before handing them a copy of the sketches.

"Oh God…"

"But this is…"

Roy looked at his own sketch where a golden eye young man glared at him.

"Ed."


	41. Guardians

**Guardians**

**Summary**: Ash isn't the only trainer in the Ketchum family, Pikachu was his friend from childhood, and the concept of Aura isn't new to him. Meet Adena Ketchum; Ash's older sister, Aura Guardian, and member of the Hoenn Elite Four.

**Categories**; Pokémon

**Features**; smart Empath Ash and LanceXOC pairing.

**Tale of the Aura Guardians**

_**Centuries ago, when Pokémon and Humans first began their partnership…there was a group of families who were known through the world as the Pokémon Protectors. Although they were humans, they learn to tap into the mysterious energy known as the Dragon Force that flowed through the Earth. **_

_**These families worked together with their Pokémon to protect the harmony by using the energy within themselves which they called Aura; thus earning them the title Aura Guardians. **_

_**In order to awaken their Auras the Guardian trainees had to receive the blessing of one of the great Legendary Pokémon. The first and most powerful of the Guardians was rumored to had his awakened by the Alpha Pokémon; Arcerus. **_

_**For years they worked in Harmony, until one day one of the members became corrupted by his power and begun to use the Dragon Force to try and create a kingdom of his own. Having no choice the Guardians had to turn against the traitor and stripped him of his Aura and erase him memories as a member of the guild. **_

_**Despite their victory; many Guardians passed on to the other life. In order to prevent another traitor, the families scattered to separate regions in order to prevent the Dragon Force from ever going out of control again. **_

Closing the picture book Dr. Felis Ketchum turned to look at his two children; his eldest was nine year old Adena and four year old Ash. Both of them had a newly hatched Pichu in their laps and looked at him curiously.

"So, we can't get our Aura until a Legendary sees as worthy?"

"That's right."

"Who judged you worthy Daddy?" Ash asked.

Felis smiled. "Well, as it happens to be I was chosen by Cresselia."

"Cresselia?" they gasped in unison. "The bringer of good dreams and health?"

"No wonder you became a Pokemon Rescuer and then a doctor!" Adena cheered.

Felis patted their heads. "And one day if you two are judged worthy, you will become Guardians too."

"Felis? Felis where are you?" called out a man's voice.

Felis frowned. "I'm coming Giovanni."

Turning to his children he said sternly. "I want you two to go home now. Out the back. Poliwrath, please take them for me?"

Poliwrath nodded and began to herd the confused children out of the small Pokémon Rescue center. They had only made it to the backdoor when the small clinic shook and flames began to overtake the building.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy!"

"_Ash?"_

"Daddy no!"

"DADDY!"

"_ASH!"_

"STOP!"

"_ASH WAKE UP!"_

Ash awoke with a gasped as Squirtle hit him with a well-aimed Water Gun to the face. Looking around he saw Brock and Misty looking at him with concern.

"Sorry…Nightmare." Ash whispered. Pikachu hopped into his lap and affectionately rubbed against him.

_-Are you really okay?- _Pikachu quipped.

"I'm fine buddy, thank you."

Ash looked up to the sky and took a light breath as he felt the moon rays hit him, and bring a feeling of peace.

'_Thank you Cresselia.' _

Hidden away in the forest Cresselia smiled.

_-You're welcome Little One.- _

Meanwhile miles on another continent, more specifically Hoenn, fifteen year old Adena paused in her training with her Charizard and Vibrava. She looked up to the moon and smiled softly as a small breeze rustled her long auburn hair.

'_Please watch over Ash on his journey Daddy.' _She whispered softly. A tear slipped from her eyes as a disembodied voice on the wind whispered back.

'_I will my little flame.' _


	42. Guardian snippets

**Guardians Snippets**

**Johto **

"Hey! Is that you Ash and Little Boy Blue?" called out familiar voice.

Gary screamed and hid behind Brock. "Don't let her see me!"

Ash raised a brow. "You're still scared of her?"

"How are you not?" Gary whimpered.

"She's my sister!"

Misty and Brock just stared as Adena got closer, making Gary try to hide his face behind Pikachu.

"If I can't see her, she can't see me!" he whimpered.

"Little Boy Blue? What are you doing?" Adena asked as she poked him.

He jumped up and screamed. "I didn't do anything!" Don't unleash your Charmelon on me again!"

"…It's a Charizard now…"

Gary screamed again and fainted.

"What happened with Gary and Charmelon?"

"It's a long story…" the Ketchums said in unison.

**Childhood Memories- Flames at the Grand Festival! **

"You wanted to see Adena in a dress too, don't you Lance?" Wallace asked.

Lance blushed as he envisioned Adena in dress.

"Lance is thinking about Sissy again!" Ash and Pichu giggled.

"I am not!" Lance argued. Dragonair laughed and shook its head. "DRAGONAIR YOU TRAITOR!"

Dragonair glanced at him then tripped him up with the back of his cape. He hit the floor just Adena came in with Charmelon and Pichu wearing a white dress with a pink ribbon accent.

"I hate this, I'm not wearing heels to the Grand Festival Wallace!"

"HOLY MILTANK! ADENA REALLY IS A GIRL!" Gary screamed.

Adena twitched. "Charmelon….Ember…"

Gary screamed as the Charmelon started to chase him around the villa.

**Just Desserts **

Hunter J screamed as Ash's Aura empathy attack hit her full force. Her entire body was racked with phantom pain.

"What's happening to me?" she cried out.

"What you're feeling is every bit of pain that you have caused to Pokémon and Trainers alike." Ash said in a cold voice that sent chills down Dawn's spine.

The blue Aura flared out and began to surround her. Then right before their eyes the Pokémon Hunter turned to stone.

**A New Path **

"You know…I think James would be a great Pokémon Connoisseur." Ash mused. "And Jessie could potentially be an okay Coordinator."

"True…but the question is could they do it?" Adena said as she carefully handed Nurse Joy the egg.


	43. Breaking Illusions

Breaking Illusions

Naruto X Bleach crossover

Summary: _When Yoruichi was forced to abdicate her captaincy her vice-captain temporarily took over before he was attacked by Aizen and fell into the stream of reincarnation. Now it's a race between the Espada and Shinigami to find the reincarnation of Arashi Kazuma in the Chunin Exams. The one who is immune to illusions_.

Ichigo looked around the ninja village in curiosity. One minute he was in Karakura Town and the next he was shoved into a gate that sent them to a hidden continent in the Pacific where the lands were still in the feudal era.

A ninja village.

To blend in better Byakuya and Ukitake had forced them to dress as the 'civilians' and they were forbidden to use any Kido that was not similar to one of the village's jutsus.

"So what now?"

"Split up and search out for the one with the highest spiritual pressure." Byakuya said in an air of distaste. Not long after their arrival they barely dodged an encounter with Gin and some of the Espada.

There was no doubt in his mind why they were there; they were looking for him.

Former Vice-Captain Arashi Kazuma; Yoruichi's former second in command of the Stealth Force, the one who help Soi-Fong achieve her bankai and the one whose zanpaktou could utterly destroy any kind of illusion.

What started this mission you ask?

It started with Ichigo's most bizarre luck and run in with a kitsune on the way home from school. This kitsune had sought out someone with spiritual energy in order to deliver a message from Arashi.

The reincarnated Shinigami had just recently retrieved access to his powers and memories due to a near death experience on a mission. To verify it was him he had drawn a very complex Shihōin seal in special ink that would only be revealed with Yoruichi's own spiritual energy.

Upon the discovery of their ally the Captain Commander order that a small team be sent out to find him. Byakuya and Soi-Fong immediately volunteer as Arashi had acted as a mentor and sibling to both of them. Rukia tagged alone wanting to see the ninja village, Hanatarou for medical reasons and Ichigo because the Kitsune didn't trust anyone else with its master's location.

The plan was not necessary as the kitsune (whom Rukia dubbed Usa-chan for it's long ears) leapt from Ichigo's shoulder as they neared a forest and ran up to an orange wearing preteen boy who was meditating under a tree.

Upon reaching him the kitsune dissolved into mist that seemed to reenter the boy. He opened his eyes just as Soi-Fong spoke up.

"Arashi-nii?"


	44. Restoration Nation

Restoration Nation

Hetalia X Chrome Shelled Regios

Summary: _The American Revolution was not only triggered by hatred towards the British Empire, but the discovery of horrendous creatures from a post-apocalyptic society...the Contaminoids. Now America's secret war is thrown to the winds as his isolation is forced away._

Contaminoids.

Beasts of burden that exist beneath the Earth's crust. Well, more specifically beneath the lands that makes up the mainland of the United States.

They are large insect like monsters that devour anything in site. Living or not.

America aka Alfred F. Jones spent his entire life fighting them. Alongside his Native American tribes, and his colonists. A result of this was the expulsion of the British Empire soldiers in order to keep the creatures contained. Not long after the society underwent multiple industrial revolutions in order to be able to keep up with the growing dangers and a strict code of isolation.

While cities on the East Coast were reactively safe, cities further out west were not. Using instructions from a old civilization called Regios, engineers managed to create mobile cities and weapons. Now the Military was comprised into two separate divisions, one of normal soldier that protected the borders, the other used devices called _dites_ and their internal energy called _kei_ to be able to combat the Contaminoids.

"Platoon 17, anything?"

"Nothing our preliminary search of the residential areas Colonel Jones." Platoon 17's leader Nina Alexander commented over the frequency.

Alfred just grimaced from his perch atop what had once been a city monument. The mobile city of Glendale had unfortunately been overturned by Contaminoids. Luckily Platoons 4 and 13 had managed to get there in time get out the noncombatants. So now the city was deserted, only the casing of the Contaminoids remained.

"Platoon 5 report in."

"Nothing moving sir. We're heading underground towards the machinery network."

"Be careful Gorneo."

"Yes sir."

Alfred looked up in mild surprise as a cloud of glowing pink petals floated in front of him.

"_Colonel Jones, urgent message from the D.C."_ a telepathic message relayed from their operated Felicity.

"What's wrong?"

"_Several representatives of other Nations are requesting a meeting with you in regards towards a political war treaty." _

Alfred just scowled. "Then relay this message to them…_'I told you hundred times before, I will never sign a treaties. Leave me and my people alone so get the F** Out!_ Those words verbatim if you'd please."

"_Roger that."_

"_Colonel! Contaminoids are approaching Glendale!"_ shouted another operator from an aerial observation point.

"Colonel we're heading your way!"

"Negative! You have your assignments! So act on them!" Alfred said as he withdrew his dite just as large praying mantis like creature approached him from behind. "Restoration 01!"


	45. Gatekeeper Drabbles

Gatekeeper Drabbles

**Heaven & Hell**

"Ay! Ichigo! Did ya have to make that large hole?" Naruto yelled at his senior as he shook him. "Do you know how long it's going to take for that to be repaired?"

Ichigo just grimaced as he pushed the loud blonde away. "Shut up."

Naruto just pouted and resumed to floating in midair, a miniature version of his misty black devil wings keeping him suspended along with his bowl of ramen.

"You're no fun He-"

"Hush!" Ichigo snapped before glaring towards the window. He was not the eldest and Gatekeeper of the Creator's realm for nothing. Although they were out of sight and hidden, he knew that members of the Seretei's second division were near.

It had been reckless of him to use his powers in front of the Captain Commander in order to call Naruto from his realm in order to retrieve the innocent soul that was kidnapped into his realm while he destroyed the destructive spirit.

Now because of it he was under close guard. It was so annoying.

"Ichi~!"

"Shut up before I asked the Creator to destroy ramen."

**Time**

Yami twitched in annoyance as he watched his twin once again get pulled into another dangerous situation.

But now…HE got dragged along in this situation.

Never in his millennia as a Gatekeeper had been dragged into so many acts of idiocy…

Unless you count that time he found out that Magic had allowed for some of his wizards to learn time magic via Time Turners.

He nearly had a coronary…if that was possible for an immortal spirit.

"Hikari…What is going on?" Yami asked with the level of malice so audible in his voice that even Malik cringed in fear.

"Uh…well we're in a Shadow Duel…and you're my marker as a sacrifice."

Yami growled_. 'Rules be damned! I am out of here!'_

There was a flash of warm golden light as Yami vanished into a vortex of sand and reappeared beside Kaiba and Mokuba.

"Big Brother, why don't you put your own soul on the line for your eccentric whimsy and STOP ENDANGERING MY OWN!"

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Hikari gasped in fear. While Yami was the younger shyer one…he also knew karate and kendo.

"Wait…so Yug is the older one?" Joey asked.


	46. Alchemist DP

**Alchemist DP**

"You will all have one year to find her and bring her back." Arceus said as Giratina opened up the wormhole. "If you do not find her and re-establish the bond to your world…then you will have to return without her."

The small group shared a look of determination then jumped into the wormhole. They grabbed each other's hands as the felt, but soon the distortion became so severe that they were torn apart just as they reach the pulsing light at the end.

When Miles awoke he was being poked by a strange looking brown creature with a leaf on it's head….wearing his sunglasses.

"Uh…Hi?"

"Nuzleaf?"

He looked around to get his bearings and saw a small city in the distance. Nearby was a sign.

_Welcome to Sandgem Town_

Miles started to stand up and then was shocked when he realized he had de-aged back to his eighteen year old self.

'Oh boy…'

*_Twinleaf Town*_

"NOOOOOOO!"

Al winced as Ed freaked out.

"Two feet! All two feet gone!" he cried.

The problem?

Ed and Al had de-aged back to 10 and 11 respectively…so Ed…was now as short as ever.

"Excuse me? Are you to okay?"

The two boys turned around and saw a very kind woman with blue hair and a strange cat with a curled tail.

_Lake Verity_

Riza looked at her teen self then over at also de-aged Roy and Alex.

"Anyone want to bet that Fullmetal freaks out over this?" Roy asked with a laugh.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

**Pokemon team draft **

***starter **

**Miles' Team**

*Nuzleaf

Hydreigon

Duskull

Shellos (East)

**Ed's Team **

Scizor

Skarmory

*Aron

Carvanha

Meditite

**Al's Team**

*Glameow

Croagunk

Breloom

**Riza's Team**

*Piplup

Kirlia

**Roy's Team **

*Chimcar

Rapidash

**Alex's Team **

*Turtwig

Roselia


End file.
